oprecion
by maestro jedi
Summary: simplemente deseo morir


El pequeño chico miro hacia la pequeña ventana blinda, la única fuente de sol en toda esa habitación, le recordaba su cautiverio, no importaba que tuviera súper fuerza o pudiera simplemente lanzar un chillido sonido, esa maldita habitación aguantaba eso y mas, la mente que la había diseñado así, era una de las mas malignas que el había conocido, y para su desgracia alguna vez había admirado

¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que siempre rondaba su mente, por que todo había cambiado de esa forma, por que el, por que de esa forma, por que no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo

¿Qué acaso no tenían la misma fuerza? ¿O los mismos poderes? Esta bien el podía lanzar fuego, hielo y un lamento mas fuerte que su chillido sonico, pero a un así el sentía que tenia una ventaja con los golpes de viento que había inventado, tan afilados como una guadaña, entonces ¿Cómo era posible que el hubiera terminado así?

Su mente seguía divagando cuando un ruido hizo que volviera a la realidad, un sonido metálico, eso solo podía significar una cosa, el había regresado de su vida en el exterior, había vuelto a tortúralo a usarlo, a recordarle que el simplemente era una vulgar cosa que el usaba cuando tenia ansias

El sonido se detuvo, tan rápido como empezó, era obvio que estaba adentro, pero que avanzaba levitando, simulando acercarse a el sin ser oído, uno de sus fetiches favoritos, siempre era la misma rutina, el llegaba y el por su parte tenia simular estar durmiendo, luego se enfrentaban, y al final el tenia que darse por vencido o sometido, para que el hiciera con su cuerpo, lo que le viniera en gana

Quizás fuera súper poderoso, pero eso no significaba que también sus heridas emocionales sanaran rápidamente

Veo que estas despierto – mascullo una voz a sus espaldas

El rubio simplemente asintió, de que le servia mentir, ante su agresor no tenia ninguna oportunidad

Al menos sabes lo que tienes que hacer – exclamo la voz, algo entre cortada

Si – fue lo único que logro susurrar el chico, mientras sentía como su agresor, empezaba a tocarle lascivamente su pequeño y redondeado trasero

Creo que después de esto necesitaras un baño y un corte de cabello – exclamo su victimario, mientras sin mas empezaba a desgarrarle los jirones de ropa que luchaban por cubrir su delicado cuerpo

El chico simplemente se limito a sentir, quería bloquear su mente y sus sentimientos, hacia que su mente luchara por recordar cuando era libre, cuando había amado, cuando había sentido que el era dueño de si mismo, quería recuerda a esa hermosa rubia, la cual alguna vez fue su fantasía mas deseada

El sexo fue como siempre había sido, brusco, sin gracia ni chiste, simplemente su captor se dejaba llevar, y el obedecía sus ordenes, por mas repeticionismo que erotismo, incluso cuando el lo agarro y intento algo nuevo con su cuerpo, el simplemente se limito a cooperar, ya no era el chico de antes, ahora incluso sentía que su ano ya no ejercía ningún control sobre la penetración, ya no sentía nada, ni dolor ni placer, en pocas palabras el sexo para el ya no significaba algo

Hazme sentir – mascullo su captor mientras le daba una fuerte bofetada – ya no me sirves, ya no eres nada, eres simplemente un estupido, al cual sigo manteniendo por alguna extraña razón, debí eliminarte hacia tiempo hice que el idiota de Butch – gruño su captor

El rubio, permaneció callado algunos minutos, entonces eso fue lo que le paso a su hermano pelinegro, y pensar que el había creído siempre que había logrado escapar, de ese infierno

Agrádese que a un te amo Boomer – repuso fríamente su captor, mientras lo lamía lascivamente – al menos pronto tendrás compañía – repuso mientras sin mas lo volvía a penetrar

El rubio simplemente se bloqueo ante esas palabras, compañía, que clase de compañía, a duras penas el lograba sobrevivir ahí , su verdugo, a duras penas le daba de comer y agua, el baño había sido hecho al fondo de la habitación tapado simplemente con una madera, simplemente era un hoyo que daba a quien sabe donde, que su verdugo limpiaba cada vez que el olor a mierda era insoportable, las cucarachas y roedores abundaban por no decir las chinches y pulgas, que a duras penas el rubio mantenía a raya con su visión láser

Ahora, iba a tener compañía, y si conocía bien a su agresor, seria alguien menor que el incluso podría ser que un pequeño niño, debía tratar de oponerse, ya había visto el sufrimiento de alguien mas en los ojos de Butch, además de su carne propia, no era un Héroe pero tampoco dejaría que alguien inocente sufriera lo que el había sufrido

No – exclamo al momento que alegaba a su agresor de su cuerpo, y sentía fluir su energía por su cuerpo lleno de ira – no te dejare que destruyas otra infancia Brick, nunca te dejare que le hagas a alguien lo que nos insistes a nosotros – mascullo el chico, mientras se lanzaba contra su hermano mayor, el cual se notaba algo sorprendido ante el repentino interés

Algunos minutos después, el rubio estaba tirando contra una de las paredes de la habitación, cubierto de su propia sangre, la pelea o lo que había pasado, no duro ni si quiera cinco minutos de un golpe su hermano mayor lo tumbo y sin más se dedico con saña a destrozar su ya destrozado cuerpo

Escúchame Boomer y escúchame bien, otro intento como este y compartirás un lugar, junto a las PPG y Butch en mi cementerio personal – mascullo el chico, mientras caminaba a la puerta,

Brick, tu no puedes hacer esto, tu no puedes hacerme esto a mi ni a nadie mas – grito el rubio

Boomer, tu ya no tienes opción, nadie en realidad la tienes – exclamo su hermano al momento de salir de la habitación

Si el infierno existía el pequeño rubio le hubiera gustado estar ahí en esos momentos, al menos ahí sufriría menos


End file.
